Enemy With Five Faces
by Knockout Starscream
Summary: When the Quintessence return can the transformers stop them and protect Cybertron? You'll have to read to find out.
1. Return Of An Enemy

Chapter 1 Return Of An Enemy.

It had been years since Cybertron had been liberated from Cyclonus and the Decepticons.

And the Autobots were currently working to establish a base on Cybertron while Bumblebee and his team were protecting Earth.

Ratchet, Wheeljack and Knock Out were currently trying to get the communications working.

"What's wrong Knock Out you've been acting kind of down lately?" Asked Wheeljack.

"I don't think Arcee and Ultra Magnus like me." The Austin Martin replied. "They always try to avoid me and don't seem to want me at any briefings every time we've had one Ultra Magnus has sent me to clean a different part of the base."

"But your a medic not a janitor." Said Wheeljack.

"Try telling Ultra Magnus that." Knock Out told him. "I don't think they trust me."

"Knock Out I'm sure that's not it." Ratchet told him. "I mean sure you used to be a Decepticon but you've come a long way since then." Ratchet said to the red sports car.

"I know but I can see why they might not want me on the team I'm trying to make up for my past but I guess some bots will never accept me." Knock Out told them sadly.

"Just this morning I heard them talking and Arcee say she thought it was a mistake letting Cons join the team and Ultra Magnus said he agreed." He added.

"That's not true Knock Out your a valuable part of this team." Ratchet told him. The red sports car nodded but they could tell he was still unconvinced.

Then they got back to work but both Ratchet and Wheeljack felt bad for Knock Out they could tell he felt insecure about what his team mates thought of him. And still felt bad about the time he spent as a Con.

Knock Out had made friends with Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Bumblebee and Smokescreen. But he could tell Arcee and Ultra Magnus didn't like him and might never warm up to him. And Wheeljack and Ratchet could tell it had him upset.

But suddenly their thoughts were interrupted when the communications console suddenly came online and beeped it was a message that read.

"We know we've had our differences in the past but we wish to make amends to Cybertron and that our two species can live in peace." "So we invite any cybertronians who wish to come to Aquatron to relax and enjoy themselves."

"Signed the Quintessionts." Then the message ended.

The three reported the message to Optimus Prime over the now active communications console. The Prime was currently on Earth with Bumblebee and his team.

He gave them a mission to send a team to Aquatron to try to learn what the Quintessionts were up too.

So Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Ratchet, Smokescreen and Knock Out would accept the invitation and go to Aquatron and poke around to see what was going on and if the Quintessionts had really changed.

While Bulkhead and Wheeljack would watch the base. The team going to Aquatron would take a ship the next morning.

* * *

That night Knock Out couldn't sleep so he called Starscream to chat for a bit.

The seeker had switched sides after waking up from his comma and Optimus had let him join Bumblebee's team knowing if he stayed on Cybertron their would be a high chance of him being attacked by bots seeking revenge or that he and Arcee would kill each other.

It had been a rocky start but Starscream was proving that he really had changed for the better and he had now made friends with Bumblebee and his team. And he and Knock Out had made up and the cherry mech would call and visit him now and then.

The seeker's face appeared on the screen after he answered Knock Out's call. And the two chatted about what all had been going on with both of them and their respective teams.

And Knock Out told Starscream about the mission he was going on.

"You be careful those Quintessionts are tricky." Starscream told him. "And good luck on your mission."

"Thanks I'm gonna need it since Arcee and Ultra Magnus are going on the mission too." Knock Out replied. Then told Starscream about what he heard them say and how they'd been treating him.

"I wouldn't worry about those two everyone else on the team likes you." Starscream said to his friend. "And I bet they were talking more about me then you."

"Well at least you don't have to see them every day." Knock Out told him.

"Why don't you come to Earth and help Bumblebee's team after you finish your mission?" The seeker suggested.

"I think I will." Knock Out agreed. "That way they only have to put up with me for this mission."

"Don't let those two get to you Knock Out." Starscream told him. "Your more deserving of a second chance then I am." "If Bumblebee's team can accept me then the other Autobots can accept you."

"I was far worse as a Decepticon then you were I did so much I wish I could take back you deserve a second chance more then I do Knock Out." Starscream tried to reassure his best friend.

"Oh Starscream you poor bot someone needs a hug." Said Grimlock who had heard the last part of the exchange and wrapped both his servos around Starscream thinking the seeker needed to be cheered up. "Don't worry you part of our team and your our friend now."

Starscream looked at the screen and mouthed. "Help me." But then Knock Out saw a smile cross the seeker's face.

Then they said goodbye and Knock Out heard Starscream say. "Grimlock your crushing me." And then he heard Grimlock reply. "Oh sorry buddy." Before hanging up and laughing.

Then he went to get some recharge knowing he'd need to be well rested for before starting for his mission the next day.

**To Be Continued.**

**Time to update some more. Hope you all enjoy the story.**


	2. Sink Or Swim

Chapter 2 Sink Or Swim.

The next day the team arrived on Aquatron the planet was beautiful there were bridges so the transformers with land base alt modes could get around ok. And several shops were set up and there were a lot of foutines around the place.

The first one to great them was a Quintessiont name Alpha Q who was accompanied by the Sharkicons and their leaders Tyrannicon and Gnaw.

"Welcome to Aquatron." Said Alpha Q.

"Thanks for inviting us." Ultra Magnus answered him. As they all started to walk into the main building where the bots would be staying.

Just then they heard a scream and saw that Smokescreen had fallen into the water and was being dragged down by a rip current and without thinking Knock Out dived in after him.

Knock Out managed to get to Smokescreen but now both mechs were stuck in the rip current being pulled deeper and deeper under water.

They didn't have to worry about drowning since cybertronians don't breathe oxygen. But the pressure of the rip current was going to crush them. If they didn't get out of it soon and the deeper it dragged them the worse it was getting.

Knock Out was now struggling not to go unconscious and he could tell Smokescreen was dazed. And he could feel the pressure that was threatening to crush them both.

The red medic continued to clang to his friend and was trying desperately to figure out a way to get them both out of this. When suddenly Smokescreen slipped out of his grip.

"No!" He thought.

Just when it seemed hopeless he saw Tyrannicon zip through the rip current like it was nothing and grab Smokescreen while Gnaw got him and the next thing Knock Out knew was he and Smokescreen were both tossed back to dry land.

It took both mechs a second to come back to their senses. And they thanked both Sharkicons for saving them.

Then Arcee went over and slapped Knock Out.

"Hey what was that for?" He asked feeling confused as to why he had just been smacked across the faceplates.

"What were you thinking we already had one team mate in danger did you really have to make it two!" Arcee yelled at him.

"I was just trying to help Smokescreen." Knock Out explained. Arcee just walked away from him.

Then Knock Out and Smokescreen went to the medbay so Ratchet could look them over and make sure they hadn't received any serious damage from their unexpected swim.

* * *

After Ratchet finished checking them both over he was glad to report they were both A-OK.

"Don't let Arcee get to you." Smokescreen told Knock Out who he noticed looking down. "Thanks for trying to save me back there."

"Anytime." Knock Out replied. "Just be more careful not to fall off the bridge next time."

"I didn't fall off the bridge I'm pretty sure Gnaw pushed me." Smokescreen explained.

"He did I saw the whole thing." Ratchet added. "But they didn't know I did."

"But he was one of the ones who saved us." Said Knock Out. "Why would one of the Sharkicons push Smokescreen in just so he and their other leader could save us?"

"Because I think they wanted us to be grateful so they can gain our trust with a rescue." Ratchet told them.

"Makes since." Knock Out said and as he and Smokescreen agreed.

"So what do we do?" Asked Smokescreen.

"If their trying to gain our trust it means their up to something right?" Added Knock Out.

"I think the best plan would be to look around and try to figure out what their up too." Ratchet suggested.

Then he went to tell Ultra Magnus and Arcee their plan and what they had just figured out.

* * *

Later that night Knock Out was on his way to the room he was staying in when he accidentally overheard a conversation Arcee and Ultra Magnus were having.

"I don't think we can trust Knock Out I mean he just became an Autobot because it was in his favor to at the time." He heard Arcee say. "I think he'd just do anything to save his own finish."

"I tend to agree I think the only reason he tried to save Smokescreen earlier was to prove himself." Ultra Magnus added. "He'll probably just turn on us if he's offered something better or when the situation suits him."

"He's a liability." Said Arcee. "We need find a way to keep him out of the loop."

Knock Out started to walk away when he saw Ratchet standing there having heard the conversation as well.

Knock Out just pretended to be unaffected and went inside his room but once the door was closed and no one could see him he started sobbing coolant tears.

Ratchet started to go talk to Arcee and Ultra Magnus but they had already left with a Quintessiont who was showing them around. He felt bad for Knock Out he was trying to change for the better and those two wouldn't give him a chance.

Then Ratchet knocked on the door of Knock Out's room. And the cherry colored mech answered the door and acted like nothing had happened.

Ratchet knew he'd been crying but didn't say anything.

"I think we should get Smokescreen and look around for clues to what the Quintessionts and Sharkicons are up too." Ratchet told Knock Out hoping this might get his mind off things.

"Ok I'm in." Knock Out replied.

Then the two went and got Smokescreen and told him their plan to poke around and he agreed to help as well.

They decided to split up to cover more ground. But none of them could have guessed or foreseen the awful surprise they would find or what their excursion would lead too.

Or the high price it might cost them.

**To Be Continued.**

**Hope you like the story so far. Feel free to Rate and Review.**


	3. No!

Chapter 3 No!

Ratchet was walking around one part of the building when he stumbled across the basement and went down to check it out. But he was horrified by what he found.

There in the basement there were EMPs, Electronets, Stasis Bombs, and pretty much anything that could hurt or subdue a transformer.

But what he found on the computer that was there was even more disturbing the Quintessionts were planning to invade Cybertron and Earth.

The first thing Ratchet did was call everyone on their com-links and tell them what he found out.

They were all horrified to learn the Quintessionts were planning to take over not only Cybertron but Earth as well and knew thay had to find a way to stop them.

But then everyone heard. "Hey what are you doing in here?" Come over Ratchet's com-link and sounds of a struggle some of the Sharkicons had walked in on him.

"He already told the rest of them we can't let any of them leave the planet or warn there friends." They heard one of the Sharkicons who's voice they recognized as Tyrannicon say. "Tell the others to shutdown communications and take this one to the brig."

"Yes sir." Said the other Sharkicon.

"I will contact Gnaw and tell him to lead the troops to capture the others." They heard Tyrannicon add.

They none wasted anytime running to get out of the building they had to save Ratchet but they knew it wouldn't be possible if they were all captured as well.

* * *

Knock Out and Smokescreen met each other outside the building.

"I'm going back to get Ratchet and make sure Arcee and Ultra Magnus are ok." Knock Out told Smokescreen.

"I'm going too." Said Smokescreen.

"No you have to take the ship and get out of here to warn everyone on Cybertron and Earth so they can be ready." Knock Out said to him.

"I'll be fine and make sure the others are too." Knock Out reassured Smokescreen. "You have to go now while there's still time."

"Ok I won't let you guys down." Smokescreen said before giving a little salute and boarding the ship then flying off before the Quintessionts or Sharkicons could stop him.

While Knock Out ran back inside the building to look for the others with his energon prob in hand ready for a fight if he ran into one.

* * *

Meanwhile Arcee and Ultra Magnus were looking for an exit they had been on one of the top floors. Were as Knock Out and Smokescreen had been on the ground floor.

And unfortunately all their paths to the lower levels of the building were blocked by Sharkicons they kept having to fight.

They ran into a room hoping it would lead them to an exit but it was a dead end with only a window but jumping or falling from the hight they were at would most likely be fatal.

Suddenly Knock Out who had finally made it to where they were rushed in to help them. It turned out the Sharkicons didn't like his energon prob very much.

And he was actually doing a good job fending them off.

But suddenly the room Arcee and Ultra Magnus were in became engulfed in electricity it had been a trap.

Knock Out wasn't inside the room yet so wasn't being shocked by it. And was trying to figure out how to save them. Then he got an idea.

Knock Out quickly put his energon prob against the floor while activating it and entered the room well using his prob to absorb the electricity to stop it from shocking them.

Knock Out now stood over Arcee and Ultra Magnus who were both stunned on the floor. But now he had a problem if he put his prob down then they would all be shocked.

So Arcee and Ultra Magnus would have to leave the room first but right now they were both too stunned from being hit by the first shock to move.

So Knock Out just continued to use his energon prob to hold off the electricity hoping they'd snapped out of it soon so they could all escape and find Ratchet then find a way off this horrible planet.

Knock Out could feel his servos getting tired from having to use them to hold his energon prob above his helm to prevent the electricity from reaching them.

Ultra Magnus and Arcee could both only look up at him and saw the tired look in his optics. But he shot them both a reassuring smile that said. "I'm not giving up without a fight."

But then they heard a boom and Knock Out's smile faded and was replaced with a look of pain as his optics widened in surprise and agony.

Arcee and Ultra Magnus both managed to glance at the door where they saw Gnaw holding a blaster that he had just shot Knock Out with.

Poor Knock Out had been shot in his midsection which now bore a wound that was leaking a huge amount of energon and coolant tears of pain were flowing down his faceplates.

But he was still struggling to hold his energon prob up now with only one servo as he held the other one over his wound.

Then Arcee and Ultra Magnus could only watch in horror as Gnaw fired another blast at the red medic this time hitting his leg causing him to fall backwards out the window where he landed in one of the foutines and his still active energon prob landed next to him.

And since he was currently laying in a foutine and water conducts electricity he ended up getting a serious shock from it.

Then the poor now badly injured Austin Martin just laid there with dazed optics and sparks coming off his frame as energon continued to leak from both his wounds.

The Sharkicons had pulled Arcee and Ultra Magnus who were both still stunned after having received a second shock after Knock Out's prob was no longer keeping the electricity from them up and were taking them to the brig.

When Arcee looked out the window where she could see Knock Out laying in the foutine with sparks still coming off his frame. She saw him twitch as if he was trying to get up but then his body went limp and his optics rolled to back of his helm. As he went unconscious.

Or at least Arcee hoped he'd only gone unconscious it was hard to tell if Knock Out was dead or alive.

"No!" She moaned before she and Ultra Magnus both black out.

**To Be Continued.**

**Now the cliffhangers. XD**


	4. Escape

Chapter 4 Escape.

Awhile later Arcee and Ultra Magnus came too in a cell in the brig. And were relieved to see Ratchet was there with them and ok.

But Knock Out was nowhere to be seen. And Arcee and Ultra Magnus explained to Ratchet what happened. And now all three of them were worried about their friend just hoping he was alive and ok.

When Alpha Q appeared outside their cell. "You all caused quite a disturbance today." He told them.

"What have you done with Knock Out?" Asked Ultra Magnus.

"Your friend is in our medbay receiving treatment for his injuries." Alpha Q replied.

"You shouldn't have been snooping around and that unfortunate accident could have been avoided." Alpha Q added.

"Accident!" "Gnaw Shot Knock Out twice!" Yelled Ratchet. "In what twisted universe does that qualify as an accident?"

"You know how unpredictable Sharkicons can be Gnaw probably misunderstood the situation." Alpha Q told them.

"Stop pretending to be trying to help us we know your planing to invade Cybertron and Earth." Growled Arcee.

"Your trial will be tomorrow at down." Alpha Q said before leaving the brig.

"We need to find a way out of here." Said Arcee.

"I have a plan." Ratchet told them.

* * *

Meanwhile in the medbay Knock Out painfully regained consciousness only to see that he was strapped down on a berth with Quintessionts around him.

He felt pain through his whole body. And was having trouble focusing but he just knew his systems had been fried.

He could feel some of the Quintessionts were drilling into him and he could also feel them poking wires into him and tampering with the ones that were already inside him.

And they were using needle to draw energon from him. And he was in so much pain he felt like he was fighting in the pits of Kaon.

Even in his currently weakened state and with the amount of pain that was surging through his frame as a medic Knock Out could tell they were hurting him more then they were helping him.

He had to try to ask them to stop it. They were damaging him and at this rate might end up killing him.

Knock Out started trying to move his servos and lift his helm up. And kept muttering. "No!" "Nnoo!" Not being able to bring his voice above a whisper and continued to moan, groan and whimper in agony. As he was trying to beg them to stop torturing him.

"Get him to quiet down." One of the Quintessionts said coldly.

Then Knock Out saw one of the Quintessionts leave then come back with a syringe that he filled with a sedative.

"No please don't!" Knock Out pleaded weakly. "Please don't give me that!" "Don't put me under!" "Please don't do this!"

"Don't worry this will help you relax." The Quintessionts said darkly as he used one of his tenticoles to hold Knock Out's now trembling body still while he used the other to give him the shot.

Knock Out felt the drug start taking effect and was trying desperately to stay alert and fight it not wanting to go into stasis terrified he might not wake up again.

He moved against his restraints a few times before what little strength he had left him and he became still. And could only stair at all the Quintessionts who were above him.

Knock Out just kept blinking and moving his optics as everything got more and more blurred and fuzzy before it all went dark as his optics rolled shut and the sedative took effect.

* * *

Meanwhile a Sharkicon was walking through the hallway when he heard someone yell from the brig. Then ran into see what was going on.

"Someone help I think he's dying!" Arcee scream through the bars of the cell. "Ratchet's having a spark attack!"

"Well can't you guys take care of it I heard one of you was a medic?" Asked the Sharkicon.

"Yes him!" Arcee said pointing at Ratchet who was on the floor.

"Oh." The Sharkicon said as he opened the cell door and walked in. "The Quintessionts won't be happy if one of you die before your trial."

But the next thing the Sharkicon knew was being jumped by both Arcee and Ultra Magnus as Ratchet jumped up off the floor and punched him square in the faceplates knocking him out cold.

Then the three of them left the brig locking the Sharkicon in the cell behind them.

Now we have to find the medbay and save Knock Out." Said Arcee.

"And the sooner the better no telling what those Quintessionts are doing to him." Add Ratchet.

Then they went down the hallway careful not to run into any Quintessionts or Sharkicons.

Until after what seem like wondering around the hallway for hours they found the medbay.

And were greeted with the sight of Knock Out laying on a berth restrained and unconscious hooked to several machines with a few Quintessionts drilling into him and poking wires and needles into him.

This caused Arcee to snap and she started attacking the Quintessionts who appeared to be dissecting Knock Out.

The Quintessionts feld as soon as they saw her coming at them.

Arcee started to chase them wanting to end them for what they did. But she went to the berth where Ratchet was working to get Knock Out unhooked from the machines and started helping him undo Knock Out's restraints.

Then Ratchet grabbed some medical tools and a first aid kit along with Knock Out's prob. While Ultra Magnus gently carried their injured friend. And Arcee kept her blasters ready to cover them if they ran into any Sharkicons.

* * *

They quickly made it outside the building and hid inside a ship unfortunately this ship had been abandoned because it was in no shape to fly. Ratchet got to work treating Knock Out hoping he could save the red mech after getting him to the ship's medbay which fortunately was still operational.

They were all worried because Knock Out was unresponsive and Ratchet could tell several of his circuits had been fried when he had been electrocuted after falling into the foutine with his energon prob.

Both wounds from where he'd been shot were showing signs of being infected. And Ratchet felt anger boil inside him when he saw that the Quintessionts so called treatment had only added to the red sports car's injuries.

Ratchet could also tell that Knock Out had been sedated and whatever it was the Quintessionts had given him they had used an unsafe dosage.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Asked Arcee.

"It's too soon to tell." Ratchet explained. "But we need to get him to a proper medical facility."

"All I can do right now is try to make sure he's comfortable and keep him stable to buy him time." Ratchet added sadly.

"There must be something we can do?" Said Ultra Magnus.

"We need to get off this planet and get him to a better equipped medbay this ship's medbay dosn' t have the proper equipment." Ratchet explained.

"Then we need to find parts to fix this ship enough to get it flying." Said Arcee. "And we need to figure out what happened to Smokescreen."

"Let's go try to find parts for this ship." Ultra Magnus told Arcee. "Ratchet you stay here and keep Knock Out functioning."

"Ok but you two be careful." Ratchet told them as he continued working to keep Knock Out alive.

"If he dies I'll make them pay." Thought Arcee feeling bad for the way she had treated the red mech and now he was hurt and possibly dying because he had tried to save her and Ultra Magnus.

Now she just hoped he would pull through so she would get a chance to thank him and make up for how she had treated him.

**To Be Continued.**

**Feel free to leave feedback.**


	5. Head Above Water

Chapter 5 Head Above Water.

Meanwhile Smokescreen had made it to Velocitron and called the scrap yard where he knew Bumblebee and Optimus were.

And told them what the situation was and they used a space bridge to come to his location and Starscream also came with them because Optimus asked him too. Thinking they might need him on this mission.

Everyone else stayed at the scrap yard to get ready in case the Quintessionts came to Earth. And called the team on Cybertron who also got ready to fend them off if they showed up.

Then Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Starscream came through the space bridge and joined Smokescreen and the four of them boarded the ship to go to Aquatron and save their friends.

* * *

Meanwhile Arcee and Ultra Magnus were looking for parts to get the ship flying so they could save Knock Out knowing the red medic needed to get off this planet and somewhere where they could fix him.

"Do you think He'll make it?" Asked Arcee.

"I don't know." Ultra Magnus answered her sadly.

"I feel terrible for the things I said and how I treated him." She said. "If he dies I'll never forgive myself."

"I feel the same." He replied. "But Knock Out is going to survive this." "He's a lot stronger then he's let on and I know for a fact that Ratchet is doing everything in his power to make sure he pulls through."

Then the two continued to gather parts but neither of them could stop thinking about their friend.

They both kept remembering times they had with the cherry colored mech. They remembered all the times they'd fought him as a Decepticon.

Then they remembered the time he spent on their side as an Autobot. Right up to him trying to save them from the Sharkicons and Quintessionts and the shape he was currently in.

The image of their friend being shot and falling out the window then landing in the foutine and being electricuted kept playing over and over in both their processors.

He had to survive this so they could show him that they accepted him as their teammate and even more importantly their friend.

They gathered the supplies and were about to go back when they ran into some Sharkicons and Ultra Magnus told Arcee to get the supplies back to the ship while he would hold them off.

She didn't want to leave him at first wanting to help him fight them.

"Go get those supplies to Ratchet and help him fix the ship so you can get Knock Out the help he needs." Ultra Magnus told her. "That's an order soldier." "And if I don't get back by the time you get the ship working go without me."

She knew he was right and obeyed. "We'll be back for you." She promised then saluted and ran off.

* * *

Ultra Magnus was putting up a good fight against the Sharkicons. He managed to beat all of them but one who he was still fighting Gnaw.

Gnaw was trying to pull him into the water but Ultra Magnus was struggling to stay on land knowing he wouldn't stand a chance if the Sharkicon got him into the water. That was his element and there would be no way Ultra Magnus could beat him there.

Ultra Magnus had to try to keep the fight on dry land. Gnaw was trying to push him in to the water but fortunately he kept managing to dodge.

Then took off running but the Sharkicon quickly caught up to him and bite him a few times with his sharp teeth causing the Autobot second in command to cry out in pain.

Ultra Magnus grabbed something with his servo just as he was dragged under water by his opponent.

Unfortunately now Gnaw had him in his element but the leader of the Wreakers still wasn't going down without a fight he was now fighting to stay in the clam part of the water because Gnaw was trying to get him into the rip current that had nearly killed Smokescreen and Knock Out earlier.

Ultra Magnus knew that if Gnaw managed to get him there it would be over.

"You will join with the Allspark soon killing you will be more fun then killing your friend was." Gnaw taunted his opponent.

"It was easy to extinguish his pathetic spark he was weak all it took was two shots from my blaster a tumble and a little shock to take him out." Gnaw added. "He didn't even give me a challenge talk about weak."

"Don't ever call him weak!" Ultra Magnus cried angrily getting his helm above the water for a second before being pulled back under.

"I saw what shape he was in when the Quintessionts took him to their medbay and how he was begging them to stop hurting him talk about a weakling." Gnaw hissed.

"Your friend is already dead he just doesn't know it yet and you and the other two refuse to accept it." Gnaw told him darkly. "He's too weak to survive."

"But I must say I enjoyed ending his miserable existence." Growled the Sharkicon as he smiled in dark amusement.

That did it. Ultra Magnus suddenly started fighting back hard. And actually took Gnaw by surprise.

The Sharkicon swam away then charged at Ultra Magnus underwater with his teeth ready he was going to ram him then bite him.

But the Autobot was ready for him and as soon as Gnaw slammed into Ultra Magnus the Sharkicon's optics widened in pain as he felt like something had been stabbed into his midsection.

Gnaw looked down and saw why. Ultra Magnus had stabbed him in the midsection with a shard of metal he'd grabbed before the Sharkicon had dragged him under water.

Then Ultra Magnus managed to punch him hard in the faceplates but Gnaw bit the Autobot on the servo and was now just trying to do as much damage to Ultra Magnus as he could.

Ultra Magnus was trying his best to get out of the water but a now angry Gnaw was trying to keep him under.

Somehow Ultra Magnus managed to surface and was about to pull himself back onto dry land when Gnaw suddenly shot to the top of the water and grabbed him once again.

Ultra Magnus managed to yank the metal shard that was still in Gnaw's midsection out then stabbed it into his spark chamber then kicked him back down into the water.

The Sharkicon's optics stopped glowing as his spark was extinguished and Ultra Magnus watched as Gnaw's body sank and was dragged down by the rip current.

"That was for Knock Out." Said Ultra Magnus as he pulled himself back to shore then stumbled a little before he started limping to go back to the ship but realized he had come out of the water in a different spot from where he'd been pulled in.

He was lost now and had to find a way back. So started wondering around trying to figure out where he was going and trying to avoid running into any more Sharkicons or Quintessionts.

**To Be Continued.**

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story.**


	6. Life And Death

Chapter 6 Life And Death.

Meanwhile Optimus, Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Starscream arrived on Aquatron. They landed in an area where no one would see them not wanting to alert the Quintessionts or Sharkicons to them being there.

Upon leaving the ship Starscream spotted something. And went to see what it was. He picked something up then brought it to the rest of his team.

"What is this?" He asked showing it to Optimus, Bumblebee and Smokescreen. It looked like some kind of jar and inside was what appeared to be energon but it was silver.

"That is an artifact of the Primes." Optimus explained. "That is Silver Energon when given to an injured cybertronian as long as they are still alive it can heal any wound but if they are dead it is too late."

"This might come in handy." Said Smokescreen.

"Nice job Starscream." Bumblebee told the seeker.

"Where was this stuff when Megatron used to beat me up?" Starscream joked. And they all had to laugh.

"There's only a small amount so we must use it sparingly." Optimus told them.

And they all agree and told Starscream to keep it in his subspace. Knowing the seeker would be the most likely of them to get injured but didn't tell him that.

"First thing we need to do is find our friends." Bumblebee told them then they went to look for them.

Starscream changed into his jet mode to search from the air. Then spotted Ultra Magnus and landed. The others saw and rushed over to where they saw Starscream's jet mode touch down and were glad to find their friend.

When they saw his injuries from his fight with Gnaw they told him about the Silver Energon they found. And offered to let him use some.

But he refused saying Knock Out needed it more and explained everything that had happened and told them what bad shape their friend was in and how he had gotten separated from the others. And didn't know how to find them again.

They all agreed they had to find them as soon as possible if they were going to save Knock Out. And sent Starscream ahead with the Silver Energon knowing he would have the best chance of finding the ship with his jet mode.

And that they couldn't waste anytime because if Knock Out died before they used the Silver Energon on him it would be too late to save him.

* * *

Meanwhile at the ship Ratchet was still working to keep Knock Out alive. The red mech still hadn't regained consciousness and his optics and digits kept twitching.

Ratchet also noticed his body kept trembling and most disturbingly his life signal was growing more and more faint. And his normally bright red finish was becoming dull and starting to look more gray.

This was a bad sign. Ratchet could tell that Knock Out was fading fast and if he didn't do something Knock Out wouldn't last much longer.

"Knock Out you have to hold on." Ratchet pleaded with the younger medic. "You have to be strong and keep functioning." He begged fighting back his own coolant tears.

Ratchet was determined to save the cherry colored mech. He started looking around the ship's medbay hoping to find something anything that would help.

Then he stumbled on to a life support system that he quickly hooked up to Knock Out.

He could tell the Austin Martin was dying and was trying to buy him as much time as he could.

Lucky Ratchet managed to get him stable for the time being. Then he heard a motorcycle and ran out to find Arcee had gotten back.

She explained what happened and why Ultra Magnus wasn't with her. And Ratchet told her about how Knock Out was getting worse.

* * *

Meanwhile Starscream was flying around looking for the ship and started to stop to rest but suddenly got a feeling of urgency like something bad was going to happen but he didn't know what.

But just that he had to hurry or his best friend was going to die.

So the seeker continued flying and put on more speed feeling like something was very wrong. And he had to find the ship and get to Knock Out before it was too late.

* * *

Back at the ship Arcee and Ratchet heard something at first they thought it was nothing.

But then they realized it was coming form inside the ship.

And both rushed inside to be greeted to the sight of Tyrannicon standing next to the berth Knock Out was on looking down at the red transformer. Neither of them knew how he'd snuck aboard the ship.

"Get away from him!" Growled Arcee.

Ratchet ran over to try to defend his patient. But Tyrannicon slammed him against the wall knocking him to the floor where he laid unconscious.

Then the Sharkicon smiled cruelly at Arcee before the femme realized what he was getting ready to do. And she rushed over and tackled him trying desperately to stop him.

But the Sharkicon tossed her aside then he went over to Knock Out and pulled some wires loose before Arcee could stop him.

Basically pulling the plug on the life support system Knock Out was hooked too. Then Arcee saw Knock Out's life signal flatline.

"No!" She howled as coolant tears of grief and rage flowed from her optics. She couldn't believe after everything they'd gone through trying to save their friend and keep him alive he was gone and she had just watched another friend die.

Tyrannicon left the ship and Arcee chased after him. She wasn't letting him get away with that. She was going to make him pay for killing Knock Out.

* * *

Ratchet came to a second later and saw what Tyrannicon had done to Knock Out.

Then rushed over and got the paddles and started desperately trying to bring him back online.

"Come on Knock Out you need to come back to us please come back!" Ratchet yelled in desperation. But the red transformer remand unresponsive.

Just then Starscream got there and rushed inside the ship in time to see Ratchet trying desperately to get a seemingly dead Knock Out to come back online.

"No!" Starscream said upon seeing the sight before him. Knock Out was his only friend during the war he had to be ok. He had to survive this.

Ratchet was still trying desperately to resuscitate Knock Out.

Then without thinking Starscream rushed over to Ratchet's med kit grabbed a syringe and filled it with the Silver Energon and rush over before Ratchet could ask what he was doing and injected the Silver Energon into Knock Out's tank.

"That should save him!" Starscream cried. "Oh please save him!" He thought.

Knock Out became still and Ratchet put down the paddles. As both mechs now had coolant tears in their optics.

"No I was too late!" Starscream started to sob. "I should have flown faster!"

"I couldn't save him!" Ratchet cried. "I'm so sorry Knock Out!"

Then they heard a beep and saw that Knock Out's signal had come back online.

Then the red sports car slowly opened his optics.

"Why are you two crying dose my finish look that bad?" Knock Out asked as his injuries disappeared and his finish returned to it's normal color.

"Knock Out!" They both cried as they hugged their friend. "Your ok."

"Yeah but I'm serious dose my paint look ok?" He asked.

"Yes it looks better then ever." Starscream said as he and Ratchet both hugged their friend.

Then Starscream explained what he was doing there.

And Ratchet said he was glad the seeker had arrived when he did because he had given Knock Out the Silver Energon just in time to save him one second later and Knock Out would have died.

Starscream told Ratchet that he was to thank as well because he was the one who kept the Austin Martin online.

"Thank you both for saving my life." Knock Out told them.

"Anytime Knock Out your part of our family." Ratchet said to him.

"You've been like a brother to me." Starscream added.

Knock Out smile and hugged them both. Then they ran out to look for Arcee.

* * *

Meanwhile Arcee had chased Tyrannicon to the water where the Sharkicon had escaped.

But she was so mad at him for what he did to Knock Out that she was actually going to dive in after him even though she knew she wouldn't stand a chance against him there and if she ended up in the rip current it would kill her.

She heard tires squeal behind her but paid it no mind and was about to dive in when she felt a servo on her shoulder.

"Let him go it's not worth losing your spark over." She heard a familiar voice say to her.

Then turned to see the red medic who was now fully healed and gave her a soft smile.

She hugged him and started sobbing into his chestplates.

"I thought you were dead." She sobbed. "I thought he killed you."

"I thought you were gone and I'd never get to tell you I'm sorry for the way I treated you or that I'm glad to have you as a teammate." She added.

"It's ok I'm not going anywhere and I understand how you would have a rough time accepting a former Con on the team." He told her. "And I'm glad to her that you've accepted me now."

"Your family and it's time we started treating you like it." She said giving him another hug that he returned.

"Now that's what I call making up." Starscream who had just gotten there with Ratchet chimed in a singsong voice.

And if they'd been human both Arcee and Knock Out would have blushed.

They were all glad Knock Out was alive and well. And Starscream started leading them to where the others were so they could all figure out how to stop the Quintessionts and save Earth and Cybertron.

**To Be Continued.**

**Feel free to send feedback.**


	7. Freefall

Chapter 7 Freefall.

They met up with the others a bit later. And they were all glad to see Knock Out was ok.

And they were now thinking of a way to stop the Quintessionts. When they heard a noise coming from behind some rocks.

Bumblebee and Smokescreen went to see what it was. And they were surprised to find a seeker sparkling setting in the feudal position crying.

"What's a seekerling doing here?" Asked Smokescreen.

"Beats me." Bumblebee answered.

Then the seekerling saw them and jump to it's peds optics wide with fear as it rushed past them then panicked upon running into the others.

Everyone staired in shock they weren't expecting to find a sparkling a seekerling no less on Aquatron.

The seekerling was frightened and ran and hid behind Starscream grabbing on to his leg.

"It's ok no one here wants to hurt you." Starscream told the seekerling seeing that the poor thing was shaking.

Upon getting a closer look they saw that it was a mech with a green and yellow color scheme.

"What's your name little one?" Starscream asked him.

"Freefall." The seekerling said between sobs.

"Why are you crying?" Starscream asked.

"Those Sharkicons killed my family." Freefall explained.

"You poor thing what were you and your family doing on Aquatron?" Bumblebee then asked.

"Those things with the five faces brought us here from Cybertron my Sirer and Carrier tried to help me and my brothers get away but I was the only one who fit through a hole in our cell." Freefall told them.

"I saw the big Sharkicon kill them." He add before he broke into a sob.

"Why was he the only one who fit through the hole?" Asked Smokescreen.

"He must have been the runt of the trine." Starscream explained. "Seekers are always born in trines and one of them is usually smaller then the others."

"You know I was the runt too." He added smiling at the sparkling who was still hugging his leg.

"So the Quintessionts are already kidnapping bots from Cybertron." Said Ultra Magnus.

"Were there any other prisoners in their holding cells?" Asked Optimus Prime.

"No just my family and me." Freefall replied with coolant tears still rolling down his faceplates.

"The Quintessionts will pay for this." Said Ratchet.

"How dare them do that to a sparkling." Knock Out added. "No little one should have to witness that." "Those Quintessionts and Sharkicons are monsters."

"Don't worry Freefall your safe with us." Arcee told the seekerling.

* * *

Later they were all on the ship and while Ratchet was fixing the damage Ultra Magnus had received in his battle with Gnaw.

Knock Out was going to tend to Freefall who had a few minor injuries they noticed. But the seekerling hid behind Starscream again and wouldn't let go of his leg.

"How am I supposed to fix you if you won't let me examine you?" Knock Out asked trying to get Freefall to corporate.

"Your gonna give me a shot." Freefall whimpered.

"Only if you need it." Knock Out replied.

"You need to let him fix you." Starscream told Freefall.

"Just be glad it's Knock Out and not Ratchet." "Knock Out has a better bedside manner." He added.

"You know I can hear you right?" Ratchet said from the medbay making Starscream jump a little.

"Tell you what if you let me treat you I'll give you an energon sweet after I'm done." Knock Out told the seekerling.

"Ok." Freefall said now agreeing to be examined and going with the medic but wanted Starscream to come too so the seeker did.

"I should have done that to begin with." Thought Knock Out.

"Freefall sure seems to like Starscream." Said Smokescreen watching them go to the ship's medbay.

"Probably because he's also a seeker and seeker's are extremely protective of their young so he probably trusts Starscream to protect him." Bumblebee explained.

"Starscream is being very gentle and kind towards Freefall he has come a long way from when he was a Decepticon." Optimus added.

"So what are we gonna do about the Quintessionts?" Asked Arcee.

"We need to find a way to stop them from invading Earth and Cybertron." Said Bumblebee.

"But the question is how?" Added Smokescreen.

"What if we find a way to destroy their ships and base of operations so they can't leave the planet and would be set back quite aways." Said Knock Out as he came out of the medbay having just finished treating and examining Freefall who he found to be in perfect shape other then a few minor injuries he had fixed and the seekerling was now smiling and eating an energon sweet still staying next to Starscream.

"That's not a bad idea we'll call Bulkhead and Wheeljack to help." Arcee agreed.

Then they used the ship's communications console to call the two wrackers who came through a space bridge a few minutes later.

"Ok let's get this party started." Said Wheeljack.

**To Be Continued.**

**That chapter was more of a filler. We're almost to the end now. This is where it starts getting exciting.**


	8. A Battle

Chapter 8 A Battle.

The team got ready to stop the Quintessionts and Sharkicons. They were going to plant charges on all their ships and weapons so they couldn't invade Earth or Cybertron.

Everyone had split up to plant the charges. Except for Ratchet who stayed at the ship in the medbay with Freefall who they didn't want anywhere near the Quintessionts or Sharkicons and Starscream had also stayed because Freefall didn't want the other seeker to leave him.

And they decided Starscream staying at the ship might be a good idea knowing if any Quintessionts or Sharkicons showed up Ratchet would need back up and they needed someone to defend the ship until they all got back.

The plan was they would plant the charges then once they activated them they'd run back to the ship as soon as possible before they went off.

* * *

After the others had left the ship Ratchet was working in the medbay getting everything ready in case someone came back injured. But he had to go outside the ship to check something.

While Starscream was talking to Freefall trying to comfort the young seeker who was worried about the others.

"Don't worry Freefall the others will be fine their just going to plant those charges so we can stop the Quintessionts from harming anyone else." Starscream told the sparkling.

Just then they heard a crash and Starscream looked out the ship's window to see that Tyrannicon had shown up and knocked Ratchet out.

And was going to board the ship planning to sabotage them if not kill them outright.

"Freefall I want you to stay in the medbay and hide until I tell you it's safe to come out." Starscream said to the seekerling. "I'm going to help Ratchet."

Then after watching Freefall go to the medbay Starscream ran out of the ship to help Ratchet now that he knew the sparkling was safe.

Starscream tackled Tyrannicon who had been about to kill Ratchet. But now turned his attention to the seeker.

And the two were struggling hard against each other. But Tyrannicon seemed to have the upper hand. The Sharkicon bit one of Starscream's wings causing him to cry out in pain.

Then he slammed Starscream into the ground and started trying to rip his wings off. While Starscream was trying desperately to fend him off.

"You know the last seekers I dealt with were a lot easier to kill." Tyrannicon hissed. "But you fought in a war so I guess it makes since that a solider would be harder to scrap then a family."

Then Starscream's optics widened in anger upon realizing that Tyrannicon was talking about Freefall's family and had been the one who killed them.

Starscream was mad no sparkling should have to go through losing their whole family. And he was going to make Tyrannicon pay for what he did to Freefall.

Tyrannicon thought he was about to kill Starscream when the seeker suddenly shot him with his missiles blasting the Sharkicon off him.

Then ran over and started beating him delivering on punch and kick after another.

But unfortunately Tyrannicon was still stronger then Starscream and quickly regained the upper hand. And slammed the seeker hard into the ground.

And Tyrannicon continued to beat Starscream until he was leaking energon in several places. And stood over the seeker getting ready to deliver the finishing blow.

When suddenly they heard a voice scream. "Noo!"

Starscream spark sank when he saw Freefall run out of the ship towards them.

"So the runt lives." Tyrannicon growled as he started toward the sparkling.

"No!" Starscream yelled as he forced himself back up and tackled the Sharkicon desperately trying to protect the sparkling. "Run!"

Then Tyrannicon started beating Starscream again deciding he'd deal with the seekerling after he finished with Starscream.

Starscream just kept yelling at Freefall to run. Just wanting him to be safe. While Tyrannicon just kept beating Starscream.

And Freefall was now sobbing and begging him to stop. "Stop it!" "Stop hurting him!" The sparkling continued to cry.

Tyrannicon didn't pay him any attention and was about to rip open Starscream's spark chamber and go in for the kill.

"STOP!" Freefall scream at the top of his voice box. And at the same time Starscream and Tyrannicon heard a boom and Tyrannicon's optics suddenly widened in pain.

Then the Sharkicon fell over dead having a hole blown through his spark chamber. Then Starscream glanced over to see Freefall who's servo had changed into a rocket launcher.

The sparkling had unlocked his wepans and transformation abilities. And avenged his family by destroying the one who killed them. But he had actually just been focused on saving Starscream.

Then the sparkling ran over to the downed seeker and wrapped his servos around him crying. While Starscream hugged the seekerling in return trying to comfort him. Feeling sorry the sparkling had to go through that.

Then Ratchet came too and fix the damage Starscream had received as well as his own. Luckily they were both going to be fine.

And Freefall didn't leave the medbay wanting to stay near Starscream. And Ratchet couldn't help but smile when he went to check on them and found both seekers in recharge.

Freefall was laying on top of Starscream who had his servos around him protectivly.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out was planting the charges he had been given. They each been give three explosives to plant.

Knock Out had already planted two of them and was trying to decide where to put the third one.

He finally decided to put the last one in the medbay. And went there then planted it and was about to leave when he suddenly felt something pick him in the neckcables.

He quickly turned to see Alpha Q standing behind him having just pulled a syringe out of his neckcables.

Luckily he hadn't seen Knock Out plant the charges and just thought he was snooping around there.

Knock Out felt sick and dizzy as he staggered to the floor. Trying to steady himself. He was trying to scream for help but couldn't get any sound to come out.

"That poison should keep you out of trouble." Alpha Q said while using his tenticole to hold up Knock Out chin forcing the Austin Martin to look at him.

Knock Out was still trying to speak but the only words he could get out were slurred and didn't make any since. And came out more like moans, groan, grunts and whimpers.

"I apologize for the dizziness your going to feel tired in a bit and want to recharge and once you go into recharge you'll slip into a coma and die soon after." Alpha Q told him coldly.

"N..no..o!" Knock Out choked out weakly as he struggled to pull himself up trying to stand. His optics were dazed and he was visibly weak and shakey.

"You can try to fight the effects and stay awake but I wouldn't recommend it because it's a lot more painful and you'll only end up prolonging your suffering." The Quintessiont mocked.

"The only thing that can stop it from killing you is this antidote" Alpha Q added while holding a syringe up.

Knock Out made a grab for it but the Quintessiont hit him with his tenticole knocking him into the wall on the other side of the room.

Knock Out staggered to the floor and was now using his servos to try to push himself back up. Already feeling very sick from the poison.

Then Alpha Q put the syringe with the antidote in it on a table on the opposite side of the room from Knock Out.

"Tell you what you can live if you can reach it." Alpha Q said before leaving the room knowing Knock Out wouldn't be able to reach the antidote.

He just wanted the red cybertronian to suffer. Knowing he would die with the thing that could have saved him in the same room with him just out of his reach.

**To Be Continued. **

**Hope your all enjoying the story only one chapter and an epilogue left.**


	9. Countdown

Chapter 9 Countdown.

Knock Out was trying his best to get to the antidote. He couldn't stand so was having to crawl across the floor to get to the other side of the room.

He felt sick and dizzy and was struggling to stay awake knowing if he went into recharge it would be over.

He felt so weak and tired he was having trouble focusing and his movements were sloppy and shaky.

He kept having to stop and rest but couldn't hold still for to long afraid he might go offline.

He had tried to reach his com-link but he couldn't focus enough to call anyone and even if he could he was still having trouble speaking.

Knock Out managed to make it to the table but couldn't reach the syringe with the antidote. He couldn't get off the floor.

So he started kicking the legs of the table trying to knock it over. But he was having trouble focusing so his aim was a bit off and he kept either missing or not kicking it hard enough.

Finally he managed to get the syringe to fall off the table. It landed a couple feet from him.

He was trying to reach for it when he suddenly wasn't able to move anymore the poison now had him paralyzed. So all he could do was lay there and the sad thing was his digits were only two inches from the antidote.

Knock Out could only look at the wall that he was currently facing. And remembered he had another problem he had just set up the charge and it was currently counting down. And he was paralyzed and suffering the effects of the poison.

If the poison didn't kill him the explosion would. He couldn't move to run or reach the antidote. It was a fight just to keep his optics open and stay conscious.

Knock Out knew at this point he wasn't going to make it. This was the end for him but at least his friends had planted the charges and were probably back at the ship by now and could leave the planet and stop the Quintessionts.

To spite how sick he felt and the amount of pain he was in. He managed to force a smirk on his face.

"Well at least I'm going out with a bang." He thought as he glanced at the timer on the bomb that was still counting down. "Well unless the poison kills me before it blows."

Knock Out was just glad his friends were safe and that they had beaten the Quintessionts.

* * *

Meanwhile the others had arrived at the ship and noticed Knock Out hadn't gotten back yet.

And knew he was probably in trouble. So Ultra Magnus and Arcee went back to look for him.

They used a scanner to track his life signal. And were worried when they saw it kept getting weaker.

And knew something was wrong with him. They found where his signal was coming from and ran there knowing they didn't have a second to lose.

Arcee made it there first because they had split up to cover more ground because they knew his life signal was somewhere in the building but not which room he was in.

And upon entering the medbay she saw Knock Out on the floor dazed as his optics kept rolling to the back of his helm. He was just barely conscious and could only look up at her.

She noticed the syringe on the floor and that Knock Out had been reaching for it. And could tell he was suffering from the effects of some kind of poison. So she took the syringe and injected it into his neckcables.

And Knock Out thanked her with his optics before going unconscious. Then Ultra Magnus got there and they saw the bomb that was counting down just like the rest of the charges they'd planted and knew they didn't have much time.

So Ultra Magnus carried Knock Out as he and Arcee rushed out of the building and once outside raced to where the ship was.

Explosions were already going off behind them. But luckily they made it to the ship where everyone else was already on board.

"Go go go!" Arcee practically screamed as she was the last to board the ship.

And Wheeljack who was at the ships controls didn't have to be told twice. Then the ship shot off into to orbit leaving Aquatron behind them.

* * *

After they got out into space they started heading for Velocitron because Optimus, Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Starscream had already arranged for them to take a space bridge from there to Earth then Cybertron.

Everyone was currently standing outside the medbay where Ratchet was trending to Knock Out who they were all worried about because he still hadn't regained consciousness yet.

Arcee was worried she had given Knock Out the antidote too late. Or what if it hadn't been an antidote but something that would harm him instead.

Ratchet said he wouldn't be able to tell what Knock Out's condition was until he woke up.

And the longer he stayed unconscious the bigger the chance he would have something wrong with him when he woke up or that he might not wake up at all.

And everyone was waiting outside the maybe just hoping Knock Out would be ok.

**To Be Continued.**

**The Epilogue is next.**


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue.

Later that night a pair of ruby optics came online. And Knock Out looked around and saw that he was on a berth in the ship's medbay.

And was surprised to see everyone had fallen into recharge in the medbay. They had all been worried about him. He smiled glad to have friends who cared about him so much.

Then he slipped and fell off the berth and caused everything on a table to hit the floor. And everyone jumped up.

"I needed that." Said Ratchet who put his servo on Knock Out's shoulder and made him jump.

"Glad your ok." The medic added as he helped Knock Out back on the berth.

Then everyone started talking at once all glad that Knock Out was ok.

"Thanks for saving me guys." Knock Out told Arcee and Ultra Magnus.

"Anytime." Said Arcee.

"Your family and part of this team." Ultra Magnus added.

Then Ratchet ran everyone out of the medbay so he could check Knock Out over and make sure the poison was out of his system and hadn't caused him any damage.

And come out a few minutes later and reported Knock Out was fine.

* * *

Later they arrived at the scrap yard after taking the space bridge from Velocitron.

Freefall stayed with Bumblebee and his team with Starscream who adopted the seekerling. And was proving to be a surprisingly good Dad.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here on Earth for a while?" Starscream asked Knock Out.

"I'll visit but Cybertron is really where I'm needed right now." Knock Out said with a smile.

"I have a great team who I can't walk out on." He added. "And friends on Cybertron and Earth."

"You bet you do." Starscream told him.

"And I second that notation." Ultra Magnus chimed in.

"Me too." Added Arcee.

"I'm a pretty lucky bot." Said Knock Out.

Then they all just hung out for a while before Optimus and his team went back to Cybertron and Bumblebee and his team stayed at the scrap yard.

Both teams would do their best to defend Earth and Cybertron.

**The End.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
